Various mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless modems, lap-top computers, and personal computers, have recently been developed. Techniques for associating a mobile terminal with a television receiver via a communication unit have also been developed.
On the other hand, mobile terminals and television receivers have been technically improved in, for example, their own functionality and performance.
Although these technical improvements have been made, there is a demand for a communication system and apparatus designed to enable the functionality of the mobile terminal and the television receiver to be sufficiently realized without interfering with each other.